


Poisonous

by silentrunner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins, Boston, F/M, Fighting, Fist Fights, Some Fluff, Templars, some smut coming later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My enemy is a notion, not a nation.”</p><p>                                                                                                                -	Connor Kenway,  17 June, 1778</p><p> </p><p>Few years back, my life was simple. I had simple family, simple steady life with no problems. But things change. Very quickly.<br/>One day your parents are just normal people and the next they are strangers.</p><p>After I found out about my parents and their affairs, I joined the Templar Order. Yes, I’m a Templar. One of the strongest Templars in British Brotherhood.</p><p>I was ordered to go to Boston and give a hand for our fellow Templars.</p><p> </p><p>But what I didn’t know, that this journey will leave a lot of scars and wounds, that half of them won’t be healed for the rest of my life.</p><p> </p><p>I’m Kendra Adams and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

I stood silently watching the gravestone and the words on it.

Haytham Kenway (1725 – 1781)

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I didn’t even try to stop it, nor the others coming after it.

I was heartbroken. The pain inside me was growing faster and bigger with each passing moment.

It’s been years since his own son’s blade had killed him, but it still stings like a new wound after the battle.

I never knew I would fall for a man like Haytham, I never knew I will lose him. I never knew I will love someone like I loved him. And I still do. More and more each day.

I gasped out loud for a breath, struggling to keep myself calm and not sob loudly. I clutched my chest with both of my arms and dropped to my knees, letting myself down.  
I closed my eyes and cried out to the dark night, wishing that Haytham would still be alive and smile at me like always.

 

I could feel his eyes on me. I knew he was here as well. But I didn’t care. Not when I had no one. Not when everyone I cared was killed by him. By my love’s son. An Assassin.

‘I know you’re out there, Connor. Stop hiding and face the reality before it comes for you.’ I yelled.

And then, everything went black.

Peace.

Calmness.

And Haytham.

And at that moment I felt at home. With the Grand Master Haytham Kenway.


	2. Chapter 1 - The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra arrives to Boston and meets the Templars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter here! Sorry for it being quite short but the next will be longer, I promise! Enjoy reading and leave your opinions and kudos, please! x

CHAPTER 1  
15 December, 1755

 

The sun tried to get it’s light in my room through the dark, heavy curtains. I was laying on my back and was intently watching the white ceiling.

I was lost in my thoughts.

Last night, Reginald Birch, the Grand Master of the British Rite of the Templar Order, told me that he would like to have a chat with me before the lunch. To say I wasn’t nervous would be a big fat lie.

When the boss says he needs to speak with you, you know that it won’t be good news. It can’t either mean you are no longer needed for the Order or you just messed up in one of your missions and you will be killed.

Simple, but not simple. We don’t like losing any of our brothers and sisters. But we had rules and we follow them.

Women in the Templar Order was a rare sight. There were a few of us but we proved ourselves and our loyalty.

Working with men wasn’t easy at first, but with time flying quickly it turned out to be fun. Made a few close friends, had a good laugh from time to time.

I swiftly pulled myself out of the bed and went to wash myself, before dressing myself into my Templar outfit. My outfit consisted of a lot of black color, which is my favorite. Usually, I stood out of the crowds, but I don’t mind. The costume makes me feel comfortable in my own skin and that’s the most important.

I put my long brown hair in the hood and stood in front of the mirror. I always tried to make sure I looked presentable when meeting the Grand Master or anyone else.

Happy with the way I look, I turned and left my room. I walked down the long hall, passing a few other members and nodding my head to them. I took a few turns and stopped in front of huge door. I could hear voices behind the door talking, dishes clattering and laugh.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was greeted with the council. I nodded my head and stood silently, waiting for whatever is coming.

‘Hello, dear. I have something to ask you, a favor.’

‘Anything, Grand Master.’ I curtly replied.

‘You most probably heard that we sent one of our best Templars to Boston last year, yes?’ I nodded as a ‘yes’. ‘Well, our friends in Boston could use a hand…’

‘And you want me to go there and help them out.’ I finished.

‘Yes, exactly. Would you do this favor for our Order?’

‘Yes, gladly. When shall I leave?’

‘In few days, dear, would be the best.’

I said my goodbyes and quickly left to my room. I started to pack what I needed the most. I put some warm clothes, put a lot of my books to keep myself busy on the ship in my suitcase. When I was finished and satisfied with everything, I sat on my bed and started to think what life will give me in Boston. I wondered, how will I be welcomed, will they trust me?

19 December, 1755

 

The ship was sailing for a day. The wind was good for us and we were sailing steadily, the ship was rocking gently with the crashing waves. The sky was blue, with no clouds which was a rare sight in the winter season. And the water was too calm. Anyone could tell that a big storm was coming up.

I was walking around the deck, stretching my legs after a few hours nap I took before. I greeted the captain and had a small chat about the weather and length of the journey. I also talked to a few crew members, helped them out.

After walking, talking and helping, I retired for the day and went to my small cabin. I sat behind the small desk and took my journal with a pen. I scribbled the date on top of the paper and slowly started to write what I had done today. When I was finished, I put the journal to the side and took a book.

I got rid of my coat and made myself comfortable on the bed near the candle and started reading. When I was half way through the book, I noticed that it got dark outside and the shouts from the crew members were quiet. Quickly making myself comfortable underneath the covers, I blew the candle and sleep took over me.

31 December, 1755

 

It’s been thirteen days on the ship and I felt bored. I wished that the rest of the 59 days could go quickly and I could leave this ship finally. But the fate decided to play with me and annoy me.

In the past two weeks, there were a few small storms but nothing serious.

Every day I would walk around the deck, talk to the crew and captain and try and help with anything I could. Sometimes I would be making food for the crew, other times doing some duties with the others.

I was already running out of the books, that’s how bored I was. And I was one of those people, who could never read the same book again.

The journal was filled with different entries and events. I wanted to write down every little detail, perhaps it will come in handy one day.

8 January, 1756

 

The storms were becoming stronger and stronger. Last night was the horrid one. We lost one of the crew members, who was trying to tie the ropes. The wind was too strong for him and the waves were big enough to swallow him.

Today you could feel the tension in the air. The captain’s face was cold. No one talked, doing their duties quietly.

And me – I wrote a little poem about the sailor, who died last night.

Some sad things inspire you to write the good things about them.

25 January, 1756

 

For the past few days I was spending my time in the bird’s nest, trying to catch a sight of Boston, but no luck. At night, when everything was calm and there were no storms, I would watch the stars. Soon enough, I learned a few stars and told about them to the others, who were fascinated by it just like me.

We found something in common, I guess.

1 May, 1756

 

Finally we reached Boston. I took my things and stepped out of the ship. I walked a little to the side and scanned the area. No one seemed to be looking for me, nor waiting for me.

‘What a warm welcome.’ I angrily muttered.

I asked the captain of the ship where was the Green Dragon Tavern and he was confused for a moment why would I go there.

‘I’m meeting my friends there, sir.’  
‘Ah! Just go straight, then turn….’ I mentally noted every direction and thanked him.

I thanked myself for not putting too many things in my suitcase, so I had no trouble carrying it.

After walking through the busy streets of Boston, I stopped in front of the tavern. I looked around and shrugged, nothing to do. Just have to get over it.

I walked and was greeted with a ‘lovely’ sight. Drunken men shouting, calling for drinks, making jokes and laughing at them. The tavern smelled of alcohol and sweat. Some of the visitors were challenging each other in a fights. I walked to the bar and smile a little at the woman in front of me, I guessed she was the owner.

‘Hello, dear! What can I help you with?’

‘Could please tell me, where can I find Haytham Kenway?’

‘Upstairs. Will you need a room?’

‘No, thank you.’

I turned and started to walk up the stairs. I turned my head to the right and was greeted with four unfamiliar faces.

‘ ‘Ello, there!’ One of them cheekily smiled.

I chuckled. He was obviously wasted.  
‘Who are you?’ The guy with green piercing eyes and mustache asked me.

‘I’m searching for a man named ‘Haytham Kenway. Do you know where is he?’

‘I’m right here.’

I averted my eyes to a man with a hat. I must say, he was a handsome man. His skin a bit tanned, but what caught my attention were his eyes. Grey, cold, mysterious.

‘What can I help you?’

I put my suitcase down and took a closer step to the men.

‘Reginald Birch sent me here, to help you out.’

‘Templar women? That’s a first!’ The wasted guy shouted.

I rolled my eyes. Only men could say this.

‘Ah, yes! He sent me a letter telling me you’ll come soon!’ He stood up. ‘I apologize for not greeting your or sending one of my men, miss.’

‘It’s alright. Wasn’t expecting to be greeted anyways.’ I coldly replayed.

Haytham cleared his throat and sticked his hand out for me.

‘Haytham Kenway.’

‘Kendra. Kendra Adams.’

His grip on my hand wasn’t tight, but strong. I could feel warmth spreading through our gloved hands. We never broke our eye contact.

 

And that’s how it all started. Mine and Haytham’s story.


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra and Haytham have an interesting conversation, leading them both to reveal parts of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I found the time to update! Hopefully, you'll enjoy it! xx

14 May, 1756

So far, no serious work had been done here. We were collecting some important papers, maps, meeting with new people everyday and making business deals with them. It’s not the most tiring job, but after doing it day after day, gets to you and you start feeling tired from it.

Today, was no exception. The never ending cycle – new name for our job by me. Of course when the men heard it, I got a harsh glare from Mr. Lee, a chuckle from Mr. Hickey and Mr. Johnson and a stony face from the Grand Master.

Some people just don’t have a humor, I guess.

I slowly peeled the covers from my body and went to the closet. I took my outfit and put it on, then proceeded to put my hair in a messy bun.

Since the day I arrived, I was informed that the guys had no incidents with the guards, so we were safe to walk without our hoods or hats.

I made my bed, went to my desk and took a pile of papers that needed to be checked and sent to different locations today. I quickly walked out of my room, before checking if I didn’t miss anything and went to the main meeting area, or should I say the famous table.

I was the first to arrive of all the men. Of course, having too much fun and drinks got to their heads.

Since the day I arrived, I stayed out of their way when we weren’t working. The guys tried to make small talk with me, invited me to have a few drinks with them, but I always said ‘no’. I was here for work, not for fun. Call me boring, but I took my job seriously and I wanted to go back home as soon as possible. It was terrible to wake up to people shouts, screams, glass shattering sounds, cheers, singing, dancing and on top of all – to be greeted in the morning with a horrible hangover look and smell from my colleagues mouths. It was disgusting.

I would talk to Haytham from time to time when I needed to make sure that I’m sending documents were it’s needed and a few more details. But nothing more.

I was a cold, mysterious person in their group. And they wanted to find more about me.

‘Good morning, Kendra.’ Mr. Kenway’s voice filled the empty room.

I nodded and turned back to my papers in front of me. I heard him sign and take a seat in front of me.

‘We are not working today. Free day.’

‘What? And you didn’t tell me?’ I glared at him.

His lips twitched but he suppressed the smile that was on the verge of breaking on his handsome face. But his eyes were full of amusement.

‘Change of plans, darling.’

‘I see. Well then, I shall be off. See you tomorrow and have a good day.’ I stood up and took the papers in my hands.

‘Why don’t you stay here? We will have some breakfast and I would like to know more about you, Mrs. Adams.’ He paused and searched my face for any emotion. ‘These past two weeks we were working together, but we never had a decent conversation. Afraid of getting closer to me, us?’

‘No, but I came here to work, not make friends.’

‘Ah, I see. But you see, Kendra, we are all here for the job, but we are friends, too. It’s easier to work, but you are like a walking mystery around here. Closed, not showing any emotions, barely talking, just working. I worry about you.’

My heart stopped at him saying that he worries about me. My blood was thumping in my ears whenever he said my name. My name was rolling of his tongue smoothly, beautifully, catching my breath, mesmerizing me.

I collected myself before answering with no emotion in voice like many times before.

‘Don’t. I like to keep everything to myself. I don’t see anything wrong with it.’

‘Please, sit and have breakfast with me. All I ask from you is to tell something about yourself. You know a lot about us. You would just return a favor.’

I gritted my teeth but sat back nevertheless. We soon ordered our breakfast with tea and were sitting, just looking at each other, while waiting for our orders.

‘So, please tell me about yourself.’

‘What exactly do you want to know?’

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, making his biceps more bigger. Seriously, the man had nicely muscled arms. He cocked his head to the side.

‘Well, for starters, you can tell me your age, where are you from, born where.. The simply things.’

Before I could respond to him, I was interrupted with our food arrival. We soon were slowly chewing on food and taking sips of our hot tea.

‘I’m 29, born in London. My father was a Templar, mother was a maid at some pompous ass house, while my brother joined the Templar Order.’

‘Oh? Who is your brother?’

‘Silas. Silas Adams.’

‘Is he older than you?’

‘Yes. By two years.’

‘How is he? As a Templar.’

‘Excellent fighter with good brains.’

‘Why didn’t he joined you here in Boston?’ He curiously asked.

‘Because he’s dead.’

He fell silent, while I looked down at my food and swallowed the lump in my throat, while blinking the tears away.

‘I’m sorry..’ He whispered.

‘It’s okay. You didn’t know. No one actually knows.’ I chuckled.

‘Well, your parents and you surely know. But again, I’m very sorry for your loss.’

‘No, my parents don’t know, because they died with him. And please, don’t say sorry again.’

He nodded and took a sip of his tea.

‘Is this the main reason you joined the Order?’

‘Mainly, yes. But I was already going to join the Order before my family was brutally murdered. But the events fastened my decision, and I don’t regret it.’ I looked at him. ‘What about you? Why did you joined the Order?’

He cleared his throat. I smirked a little seeing his discomfort. The tables have turned.

‘I think it’s a story for another time.’ He pushed his dishes away and was starting to stand up, when I stopped him.

‘No. You will tell me. I told about myself, now it’s your turn, Grand Master.’

‘Very well, then. If you so insist to hear my reasons joining the Templars, then you will have to come with for a quick walk.’

I quickly finished my breakfast with tea.

‘Please, wait a moment, I have to put the papers back to my room.’

He nodded and stood near the stair. I quickly went to my room and carefully put the papers back in their original place on my desk, before coming back and joining Haytham.

We quickly went down the stairs and were out in the busy Boston’s street.

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was brightly shining, warming our faces, while the small wind was making sure we weren’t sweating from the warmth. We started to walk slowly, side by side.

‘Where are we exactly heading?’

‘To the docks. I know a peaceful place there where we can talk with no interruptions.’

We slowly walked through the busy Boston, admiring the beautiful day and people rushing past by us with arms full of vegetables, fruits and more goods. We passed some small fights by the smaller taverns or bars, saw the guards marching around the houses and trying to keep everything under control.

After walking for about 20 minutes, were nearing the docks. Before we went where Haytham wanted to go, we stopped by the cart full of beautiful red apples and bought few.

We were soon sitting on huge rocks with water below our feet. We had an apple in our hands and silently taking bites of it.

‘So, are you going to tell me now?’ I turned my head to his side.

He hummed and stopped eating his apple. His face now was relaxed, tension free. He looked younger if it was possible. At his thirties, he clearly looked more older, like a man full of life experiences.

‘My father was a pirate at first. Some time later he became an assassin.’ He paused, briefly looking at me. ‘He was the captain of the famous ship The Jackdaw.’

‘Edward Kenway.’ I whispered lowly.

‘Yes, Edward Kenway. But after some time of sailing, fighting, he settled down in London and started a new life. Soon, I was born. He trained me from the early age, but never told me about him being an assassin. When I was 10, my father was killed by mercenaries, my sister was taken away and my mother.. She saw me killing a man, while protecting her. She saw a killer and she let Reginald train me. That’s how I joined the Order. But now when I come to think of it, even if my father had told me about assassin’s, I would have joined the Templars anyway.’

We both fell silent.

We both had different stories, but they both came to the same direction.

We were two broken people who had a rough past, no one around.

I slowly put my hand around his and squeezed it. After a few moments, he squeezed it back and we both continued to watch the sea in front of us. No words were needed, actions spoke louder and were both satisfied with them.

 

Some time later we decided to head back to the Tavern. We were cheerfully greeted with the other men. Thomas as always was his cheerful mode, while the other’s were more silent.

I took a seat besides Thomas and ordered a cup of tea for myself. I felt Thomas putting his arm around my shoulders.

‘So, ‘ove, where were with the old ‘afam?’

‘We just went out. It’s a good day. We decided to take advantage of it.’

‘Oh, she speaks.’ I heard Charles murmuring.

I raised my eyebrows.

‘Sorry, did you say something?’

‘N-Nothing.’ He stuttered while his cheeks were tinted with blush.

It was the first time I saw Charles Lee looking so lost. I chuckled while assuring him it’s alright.

 

I don’t know how it happened, but here I was drinking with the guys, having a good laugh.

I was hot, I took my jacket ages ago. My cheeks were flushed, I was laughing loudly and making jokes with Thomas. I was free, happy, careless tonight. It’s been awhile since I have let my guard down and let myself loose a little.

The buzz was making me giddy, happy, bubbly. I looked at Haytham and he smiled at me. A genuine, warm smile. I smiled back at him.

And then I knew that we both did good for both of us when we told about each other earlier.

We never knew how it will come in handy in the future when everything will be in pure chaos..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for giving my new work a chance! I hope I won't disappoint you and you'll be please with my work!
> 
> This fanfiction will mainly focus on Haytham and the Original Female Character and their developing relationship.
> 
> I wish you a happy reading and don't hesitate to leave your opinion!


End file.
